Harper's Island
by E-Scope
Summary: Seven years have passed since Gwen had been to Harper's Island, where her mom had been murdered. She returns to celebrate her best friend's wedding. Unbeknownst to her, the guest and the locals, a new killer is on the loose. Based on the TV show.
1. Intro

**Harper's Island**

Yes, yes, another murderous TDI story. Now, obviously this will be like Harper's Island, but will feature the TDI cast. For those of you who don't know about HI, at least one person will die each episode (which should contain more than 1 part). As much as I hate killing people, it must be done. I will make this less gore-y than the real show, and will omit any sex scenes, etc.

I will try to make this different from the actual show, but many bits will be similar. Because of the limited amount of characters, I had to change a lot of them, both in HI and TDI. Okay, I'll talk a little more about the story. Around 7 years prior to the show, a man called Hatchet (in HI, Wakefield) had went on a little killing spree, murdering 6 people and hanging them on a tree.

2 people are getting married, unbeknownst to them

There are, of course, many other characters... For now, they will use the same identity the used on HI.

I do not own either shows, I haven't been on in a while, don't know if people still post that...

Okay, enough of my ramblings, let me introduce the cast! Yes, I did get most of the info from Wikipedia.

**The Main Cast/People Who Don't Fit In Any Other Category**

**Gwen Mills (Abby): The Good Girl  
**A girl with a disturbed past; her mother was one of the people killed by Hatchet. Her father, Sheriff Ezekiel, had supposedly killed Hatchet and sent her away to Los Angeles. She is Geoff's best friend growing up on the island.

**Geoff Dunn (Henry): The Groom  
**A somewhat poor man who had managed to steal the heart of Bridgette Wellington, daughter of the millionaire Noah Wellington, who disapproves of him and doesn't trust him. As a teen, he worked on the island as a fisherman.

**Bridgette Wellington (Trish): The Bride  
**Geoff's fiancé. She is daughter of millionaire Noah Wellington and spent summers on the island, befriending Gwen and Geoff. Although she is in love with Geoff, her father rejects of him.

**Justin Jennings (Hunter): The Other Man  
**Bridgette's ex-boyfriend from college. He is conceited, greedy and unreliable, the main reasons Bridgette broke up with him. Now that she's getting married, he comes to the island, uninvited, planning to ruin the wedding and to show Bridgette who she should be marrying.

**The Guests**

**Beth Barrington (Beth): The Single Girl  
**Bridgette's roommate and best friend from college. She is one of the bridesmaids. She's usually into the latest gossip, but she truly does care deeply for her friends and fellow bridesmaids.

**Owen Ross (Malcolm): The Hustler  
**A big, energetic groomsmen. He's been trying to mass produce his home-brewed beer, Sacred Gopher, although lacks the funds to do so. His desperation caused him to be capable to do things his friends would never suspect.

**Heather Daramour (Lucy): The Socialite  
**One of Bridgette's childhood friends who travelled together with their families. She had changed a lot since Bridgette last met her. She is almost never seen without her pampered pedigree handbag dog Gigi.

**Lindsay Carter (Chloe): The Flirt  
**One of the bridesmaids. Although somewhat dim-witted, she is sexy, sassy and has quite a wild side that no one expects, except her boyfriend Tyler, of course! She has a strange curiosity for serial killers.

**Tyler Vandeusen (Cal, minus the British accent): The Outsider  
**He is Lindsays's boyfriend, but he doesn't know anyone else from the wedding. He tries to fit in with the groomsmen, but usually fails, making a complete fool of himself. He loves Lindsay, even getting an engagement ring for her, but he isn't afraid to show his violent side when angry.

**Cody Sullivan (Chris/Sully): The Best Man  
**Geoff's best friend since high schools. He's fun loving and has many friends. He has been chosen to be the Best Man over Geoff's only brother, who should have been a shoe in for that role.

**DJ Brooks (Danny): The College Buddy  
**A groomsmen and Geoff's best friend from college. He is sensitive and can't face injustice without making things right.

**Harold Booth (Joel/Booth): The Nerd  
**A groomsmen who is considered a nerd from his friends. He gets panicky over many things, but his friends don't realize that Harold's decisions are usually for the best.

**The Family**

**Noah Wellington (Thomas): The Father of the Bride  
**Father of Sadie and Bridgette and a millionaire, thanks to his real estate business. He only wants the best for his daughters, but that doesn't include Bridgette marrying Geoff, and at all costs, plans on stopping the wedding.

**Katie Wellington (Katherine): The Stepmother  
**Katie is the perfect definition of a trophy wife; a sexy woman who's closer to age to her stepdaughters than her husband. Both Sadie (ironically) and Bridgette dislike her, but both put up with her as she makes their father happy.

**Uncle Chris Dunn (Uncle Marty): The Uncle  
**Geoff and Duncan's godfather and uncle. He is (along with Duncan) are the only known living relatives of Geoff. Behind his carefree personality is a man who truly cares for his nephews.

**Duncan Dunn (JD): The Black Sheep  
**Barely invited, he isn't considered a guest as he doesn't want to attend the wedding. He is a loner, covered with tattoos. His pranks have nearly driven Geoff crazy, but that all changes once he gets an eyeful of Courtney.

**Sadie Allen (Shea): The Maid of Honour  
**Widowed after her husband died in a tragic car accident only weeks before the wedding, she is Bridgette's only sister. Her husband's death and her daughter's strange antics on the island drive her crazy, leading her to do things no one expects to end her misery.

**Izzy Allen (Madison): The Flower Girl  
**Daughter of Sadie, she enjoys mischief, a little too much, and seems to be obsessed with the living dead. She seems to know more about the island than the adults do, she knows things are about to happen... bad things.

**The Harper's Island Locals**

**Eva Bolton (Nikki): The Bartender (yes, I changed it)  
**One of Gwen's old friends who tenders the Cannery, a bar at the island. It is a family-run business. She took over it after her father dies 5 years before. She has a short temper and doesn't back down from confrontation. She is thrilled that Gwen is back at the island.

**Courtney Seaver (Kelly): The Outcast  
**She shares a unique connection with Gwen; both they're mothers were killed by Hatchet, but while Gwen left the island, she stayed and never got over her mother's death. She struggles with depression, suicide and a secret belief that Hatchet is still alive, out to get her.

**Leshawna Krell (Maggie): The Wedding Planner  
**The manager of the Candlewick Inn. She knew Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff as kids, and is ecstatic to have them back, especially for such a special occasion! She has thoroughly planned the entire trip, down to the last nano-second, and has more than a few surprises along the way.

**Sheriff Ezekiel Mills (Sheriff Charlie): The Sheriff  
**The local Sheriff of the island and Gwen's father. He shot Hatchet 7 years ago, but not before he took the life of his wife. In his grief, he sent Gwen away, but now that she's back, he plans to make amends with her, but harbours a secret obsession he has no intention of sharing with his daughter.

**Trent Mance (Jimmy): The Old Flame  
**A local fisherman who was once in love with Gwen, although he holds some resentment towards her, as in the 7 years she was away, she never bothered to contact him. He is delighted to have her back and immediately renews his pursuit for her.

**Shane Pierce: The Townie  
**A local fisherman and Trent's best friend. He hates how Gwen's return has turned Trent nto her little whipping boy. He has a particular distaste for Geoff's brother, Duncan, especially after he starts flirting with his ex-girlfriend, Courtney. Shane's got a short temper and a history of violence, which makes him capable of just about anything.

And, that's it! Richard will not be in the story. I plan to write the fanfic soon (no longer than a week). Sorry for any typos, name mix ups, HI/TDI mix ups, etc.


	2. Whoosh: The Yacht

**Whoosh: The Yacht**

Gwen stared at the invitation in her hands. In seven years, she had been in Los Angeles, far away from her home on Harper's Island. And now, thanks to her best friend's wedding, she's coming back, fearing the worst. Six people have been murdered on the island, the killer is dead, of course. Her father, Sheriff Ezekiel had shot him, but not before he took away the life of his beloved wife and Abby's mother.

She remembered her dad had told her she needed to see something important. She followed him to the tree, the Tree of Woe as most called it, and there she found her mom, hung up on the highest branch. Her shock was immense, and she could no longer bear to think about her life on the island. Her thoughts ended as the taxi abruptly stopped at the harbour.

"So, who's gettin' married?" the taxi driver asked her, noticing the invitation in her hands. He was an elderly man with a black eye patch.

"Oh, the groom is my best friend growing up," Abby explained.

"You look familiar," the taxi driver eyed her with his single eye.

"Well, I grew up on the island and-"

"Oh, right, you're Sheriff Mills' kid!" the taxi driver interrupted her. "Pity what had happened on the island, what a terrible thing! Good thing that Hatchet is dead."

Gwen cringed at the mention of the killer's name. A sinking feeling overwhelmed her as she exited the taxi and headed for the moored yacht.

~ * ~

"I know I have said this a billion times, I just, like, cannot believe my little sis is _finally_ getting married!" Sadie exclaimed excitedly.

"Finally?" Bridgette joked. "You got married three years older than me! Oops-" she bit her tongue, reminding herself that Sadie's husband had just died in a car accident two weeks before.

"It's okay," Sadie said mournfully. "He... he wasn't that great anyway."

They spotted the groomsmen greeting Geoff on the lower deck. Owen was carrying a cooler. He opened it, handing out his home-brewed beer.

"You know what I love about those guys?" Bridgette said.

"They bring their own beer?" Sadie joked.

"No! They love Henry as much as I do!"

"Not in a sexual way, I hope."

Bridgette stood over the upper deck, mouthing the words "I love you".

"Me?" Geoff pointed to himself.

"Me?" Cody asked.

"Me?" Owen joined in.

"Me?" Harold continued.

"No, me!" DJ said.

"Yes, you!" Bridgette giggled at Geoff.

"Yes! I knew it!" Geoff cheered in triumph as DJ jokingly hit his heart with his fist. He smiled at his bride-to-be, who smiled back.

~ * ~

"Voicemail, _again_!" Bridgette was exasperated, having called her cousin nine times.

"Cousin Ben still not answering?" Geoff asked concerned.

"It's not like him to be late," Bridgette seemed worried. "And if he was, he always called."

"He's probably on the Subway or something. Don't worry, if he doesn't make it, we'll book another charter boat for him," Geoff reassured her. Suddenly, the sound of a Mariachi band blazed through the ocean breeze. Geoff immediately knew who it was.

"Uncle Chris!" he called out to a middle-aged man dressed in clothes as flamboyant as the band's attire.

"Henry!" the man answered as he danced to the tune of the music. He took of his sombrero and ran up the yacht with a large "Ole!"

"Hi, Chris!" Bridgette greeted.

"Oh, it's _Uncle_ Chris to you, you're part of the family now!" Uncle Chris told her, then turned to the rest of the boat. "In fact, it's Uncle Chris for everyone for the whole week! Ole!"

"Ole!" went the rest of the boat.

"Ole!" Uncle Chris repeated.

"Ole!" everyone answered again.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Geoff told him.

"Yeah, family means _everything_!" Bridgette agreed.

"How did you find a Mariachi band here? You are the only person I know who can pull it off!"

But he wasn't listening. He caught sight of a young, blond girls smiling at him. Soon, a brunette male approached her, giving her a glass of wine. The male leered at him.

"Never mind, I don't wanna know!" Geoff continued.

"Oh, you definitely don't want to know!" Chris snapped back to reality.

"Come, I need you to meet my dad!" Bridgette beckoned to him.

"Oh, I'm sure he's gonna love me!"'

Geoff spotted Gwen passing through the Mariachi band. He waved at her, she waved back.

"I thought you'd never leave that cab!" Geoff said.

"Oh, I needed a moment," Gwen told him.

"Hi!" Bridgette greeted her. "How was your trip from LA?"

"I'm still feeling a bit shaky from the flight!"

"Have some champagne, you'll feel better," Cody guaranteed, holding a wine glass.

"Uhm," Gwen instead took the bottle from Owen, glugging it down completely, surprising the groomsmen. "Well, what do you know? I do _feel _better!" She gave the bottle back to Owen.

~ * ~

"Daddy, this is Uncle Marty! Uncle Marty, my father, my sister, Sadie and my stepmother, Katie!" Bridgette introduced them.

"Izzy!" Sadie scolded her daughter, who nearby was showing the three bridesmaids, Heather, Beth and Lindsay, a box. Inside was her a hole she put her finger in, around the hole was fake blood, giving the illusion that she had chopped her own finger. The three girls screamed in surprise.

"Don't show that to me ever again!" Heather told her.

"Uh, as a matter of fact, I have to go to the little Uncles' room!" Uncle Chris went below deck. He took a sip of wine before opening his bag. Inside, a whole stash of money and a pistol. He took the pistol out and attached it to his belt.

~ * ~

"Here's too all of us!" Cody said. "And looking up, all of them!" The Mariachi band was still playing in the background.

"Cousin Ben still hasn't answered." Bridgette told Geoff.

"Well, we'll just book another boat for him. Don't worry!"

She decided to try one more time...

~ * ~

Unknown to any of the guests, a man had been tied to the propeller of the boat. His phone started ringing, of course he could answer it. He had an oxygen mask on, connected to a tank, It was the only thing stopping him from drowning.

"We can wait if you want," Geoff told Bridgette back on deck.

Bridgette checked her watch, alarmed, she realized they were already late. "No, we should go."

Geoff signalled to Noah, who told the driver to start. A large horn drowned out the band, startling everyone, indicating that the boat was about to go.

Back at the propeller, Ben realized that the propeller was no going... and he was moving towards it! _Whoosh_!It was going faster, he tried to squirm, but was not strong enough to change his fate. Blood splattered everywhere on the ocean, though everyone mistook it for red wine.

Back up, everyone cheered as the boat was now leaving the harbour.

~ * ~

"Shouldn't you be there?" Gwen asked Geoff as they watched the Wellingtons get a group photo.

"I don't think that's the plan, and there'll be many photo opts this week!" Geoff replied.

They stared at the ocean, until Gwen broke the silence. "You didn't think I was coming, did you?"

"Oh, I knew you were!"

"I didn't."

"No?"

"But I realized, if I didn't go back now, I might never be able to."

"It's been seven years since, you know what. But the island's moved on! It feels normal, again! Bridgette and I are getting married. You'll see, it would be great!"

~ * ~

"So, you've never heard of the murders?" Heather was astonished at the other bridesmaids.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, this man, Hatchet just showed up on the island and killed six people!"

"Why?" Beth wanted to know.

"That's the big mystery! No one really knows his motive." After a long period of silence, Heather went on. "You know Geoff's friend, Gwen, her mother was one of the victims."

"You mean she was on the island when-"

"Yup!" Heather interrupted Beth. She a was about to say something else when a pigeon suddenly fell onto their plates. All three screamed as it flapped around.

Abby watched the mainland go by, she still had that sinking feeling on her mind.

**Okay, that's it. Sorry if you don't like it. Next up is "Whap: The Arrival". If you hadn't noticed, the titles are how each person dies, or at least a sound you hear before/after they die or something, or at least what I hear. Sorry if I get any HI/TDI mix-ups. Anyway, review, please!**


	3. Whap: The Arrival

**Whap: The Arrival**

**Okay, sorry for the mix ups in the last chapter. I'll try to be more careful this time. In this chapter, we learn about the locals, and meet one uninvited guest... Also, I decided to use Shane Pierce here. I've added his biography to the first chapter. He isn't a suspect, so don't think he's the killer. So, this chapter pretty much combines the unaired pilot with the first episode. So... enjoy (hopefully).**

The island loomed ahead as the yacht approached it. Gwen saw the many landmarks she once considered her home; the lighthouse, the marina, the Candlewick hotel. Soon the yacht moored at the harbour. Gwen caught sight of a face she had hoped she wouldn't have to deal with on the trip. As the deckhand helped her get off, she tried avoiding eye contact with her ex-boyfriend.

"Gwen Mills," Trent trilled happily. "You never called..."

"Hey, Trent," Gwen greeted, still avoiding his eyes. "Been very busy at the office. Those newspaper articles won't write themselves!"

"I knew you'd come back for me!"

"I knew you'd be here."

"So, how's LA? Meet any cute actors?"

"Uh, no, I've-"

"I've changed, too!" Trent interrupted her. "I'm married!"

Gwen looked shocked for a moment, then smiled. "You are such a _liar_!"

"I had you there, for a moment, didn't I?"

"I was just feeling pity for the poor girl!"

Gwen soon stepped out of the dock and into the street. "Hey!" Trent called out, putting his hands on his heart. "Welcome home!"

"Just a visit!" she yelled back.

~ * ~

"Hey, Gwen, there's room!" Bridgette told her from the wedding trolley.

"Uh, no thanks. I can walk," she replied.

She strolled through the woods, and soon found herself at a large tree. Ropes still drooped from the branches, where her mother and five others were hung for all to see. The memories were painful, yet she needed to come here again. She turned around and bumped into someone.

"It's okay," Geoff told her. "The killer is dead. Hatchet's _dead_. Come on, let's go." He led her to the hotel.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure had been watching. A figure with a dog leash.

~ * ~

_At the Candlewick Hotel_

"Look," Gwen explained. "Sooner or later I was going to walk past that tree, so I thought... Sooner would be best to get it out of the way."'

"Yeah, yeah. So, you think you would drop by and say hi to your dad?" Geoff asked, resulting in Gwen kicking him in the shin. "Alright, alright, bad idea!"

"Geoff! Geoff Dunn!" Leshawna approached them. She gasped when she saw Gwen. She embraced her. "You grew up so _beautiful_!"

Leshawna took Geoff by the hands, then dragged him up the stairs and took Bridgette. "You two have a lot of work to do!" she says, explaining the rest of the wedding week.

~ * ~

Sadie looked at her daughter, kneeling down in a flower patch. "Izzy! It's time to get ready!" she called out.

Izzy remained where she was. With the sunlight quickly fading, she was finding it very difficult to burn a particular snail with her magnifying glass. "Izzy!" she hears her mom's voice again. Frustrated, she hid the magnifying glass in her pocket and plucked a small, red rose, carefully avoiding its thorns. She started to walk back to her suite, then stopped, turned around and stepped on the snail.

"Here you go, mommy!" Izzy handed her the rose.

"For me? Why, thank you, sweetheart!" Sadie said, putting the red flower in her wedding gift bag.

~ * ~

Bridgette was happily talking to her dad when she got the text message. She checked Caller ID; Justin Jennings.

"If that's your cousin," Noah told her. "tell him I chartered another yacht to pick him up at 9 o'clock tomorrow."

"It isn't him."

"Then who is it?"

"Uh, nobody! So, we were talking about tableware, right?" she said, desperately trying to change back the subject.

~ * ~

"Hey, Gwen, have you seen my brother?" Geoff asked as he approached her.

"Oh, yeah. He said he was going to the Cannery," Gwen replied.

"This is bad!" Geoff rubbed his head. "We need to get him! I don't want him being loose, causing trouble!"

"Don't worry, I'll go," she said before leaving.

~ * ~

_At the Cannery_

Courtney sighed as she took a sip of her drink. "Eva, another one, please."

"Sure," the bartender replied in her usual gruff voice. Courtney's life, in short, sucked. She hated it.

She hated the fact that her mom was killed. She hated how every time she would walk down the street, people would stare at her and say to each other "There goes that girl whose mom was killed by Hatchet". She cringed at the thought of his name. She hated him, too.

The Sheriff had said he killed him, but she didn't believe him. She saw him. More than once, she saw him hundreds of times. Not in her dreams, in real life. But no one believed her. No one believed that he was following her. Watching. Waiting until it was the perfect time to-

"Here ya go!" Eva handed her her glass, interrupting her thoughts.

"Thank you," she said, taking another sip. Worst of all, she hated the island. The island where she grew up. The island she spent her whole life in. She wanted to be anywhere but there. She turned her head, sitting on a table to her right was a man, around her age, with a green Mohawk. He was gawking at her breast.

"Do you mind?" when he continued to stare, she added, "Stop being a creep!"

"I like your tats!" he said pointing to the tattoo on her breast. "Broken hearts!" he pulled his sleeve to show the same one on his wrist. Courtney couldn't help but smile.

"Is he bothering you, Courtney?" a familiar voice asked.

"No, Shane," she told her ex-boyfriend. "I haven't even met the guy."

"Oh, then allow me! Courtney, this is Duncan. Duncan, this is Courtney! Now that you have met, I'm sure you have _loads _to talk about, with the depression, and the suicide, and the cutting-"

Shane was abruptly interrupted by Duncan, who slams his face into a plate. He then turned to Courtney and smiled, she tried to smile back. Shane recovered, then hit Duncan's head with a bottle.

"Shane!" Courtney yelled in disgust.

"Oh, sure. You smile when he does it, but scream at me when I do it!"

"That's not the point!" Courtney said, rushing over to Duncan, who remained still, blood dripping from his forehead. As Shane stormed off with Courtney following him, Gwen arrived to Duncan's aid.

"You okay?" she asked.

Duncan nodded in response.

Suddenly, sirens could be heard as the doors burst open.

"The sheriff here! I got complaints about a fight!" Sheriff Ezekiel Mills said. He found his daughter's eyes. "Gwen?"

"Hi, dad," she greeted bitterly.

~ * ~

As Uncle Chris returns the hotel from, well, wherever he went to, he heard his future cousin-in-law talking with a stranger in the woods.

"I won't leave the island without her," the stranger said.

"That's the idea, Justin! And remember, if anybody gives you a problem, just tell me." Noah said.

The stranger nods, and they separate.

~ * ~

Izzy tip-toed over to where a table where the gift bags had been placed. There was only one left; Cousin Ben's. She picked up the label and ripped it apart. She then sneaked back to her suite and into her mother's room, where she was sleeping.

"Mommy!"

"Honey, go to sleep!" Sadie told her groggily.

"Mommy, did you know people died here?"

For a moment, neither spoke. "What did you say?" Sadie asked, stunned.

"People died here. They were murdered. Would you like to know how?"

~ * ~

Gwen and the Sheriff had gotten into the van after the fight. Duncan was in the passenger seat, unconscious. For most of the trip, none of them spoke.

"It's been a long time," Sheriff broke the silence.

"Yeah," Gwen replied.

"You know, when you left-"

"You mean, when you sent me away?" Gwen said bitterly.

"Uh, yeah. You left behind some of your things. If you want, we could pick it up in the morning, or something."

"Uh, sure."

And after that, no one spoke until they reached the hotel.

~ * ~

After the conversation he heard earlier, Uncle Chris tried to find Geoff. Of course, he wasn't making much progress, as he was still looking in the woods. As he crossed a bridge, his waist fell through. He tried to call for help, he tried to get himself out. He then hears a sound from under the bridge. It sounded like a hedgetrimmer.

"Hello?" he called out. No response.

"Anybody there?" he tried again. Still nothing. The sound got louder. Suddenly, his waist starts to hurt, and he hears another sound; the sound of flesh being cut. He tries to get his gun, but it's under the bridge. He yells out one more time as his lower torso falls down to the ravine below.

~ * ~

When Gwen, reached her room, she saw an article on the mirror. Her mother's smiling face. SHERIFF'S WIFE MURDERED BY HATCHET printed in bold letters. She reached for the article and ripped it up, scrunching it in her hand.

**Deaths – Cousin Ben, Uncle Chris. So can anybody guess the killer, yet? The winner gets a cookie! Review, please!**


End file.
